A conversation
by Kiyomisa
Summary: A conversation between two bishies. The only reason it's in mystery, is 'cause I don't tell you who they are! And it's converstation only! Not even any tags! Hah! Bet you didn't think I could write it, did you?
1. Propositioning

Kiyomisa: I know I know, the summary sucks, but I just didn't want to give it away!! This is my first conversation-only fic, and I wanted to know if it worked without even any tags or physical discriptions of who was speaking. Please lemme know what you think ^-^'

* * *

A Conversation 

"You love him." 

"Wha-? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"You can't deny it. Empath, remember?" 

"..." 

"Are you going to tell him? You know he won't pick it up on his own." 

"He's a lot more perceptive than you think." 

"Fine, he won't act on it then. Are you going to tell him?" 

"What are you now, my conscience? I mean, I know we have the same face and all but-wait...why do you care??" 

"..." 

"It's because _you_ like him, isn't it? You're checking out the competition!" 

"No, I want to know because I care about the both of you and I want you to be happy..." 

"Why should I even try? He already likes you...you're beautiful, how can I campare to that?" 

"-! Y-you idiot! We look just the same! You just have dark hair!" 

"No, you're different. Your cheek bones are a bit higher, and I think your nose is a bit thinner." 

"S-stop that!" 

"Stop what??" 

"Touching me...your emotions..." 

"Are they overwhelming you?" 

"No, not exactly..." 

"Then what's wrong?" 

"I-I-..you're supposed to love him! Not-!...me..." 

"I never said I loved him, you decided that on your own." 

"You never denied it. You going to now?" 

"No, don't think I am." 

"...is it possible?" 

"Is what possible?" 

"T-to love more than one person?" 

"You tell me, you're the Empath." 

"..." 

"I'm still touching you, you know, do you want me to stop?" 

"Why me?" 

"?? Why not you? And you say you're a freak, I'll kiss you!" 

"...but I-mmh...mmm...." 

"..." 

"..." 

"...I told you." 

"I didn't say I was a freak though!" 

"You're blushing" 

"I-idiot!" 

"How cute!" 

"..." 

"You didn't push me away...interesting..." 

"..." 

"Heh...could it be, you like me?" 

"You idiot! I love-!" 

"?" 

"..." 

"You _do_ love him!" 

"Were you just testing me!?" 

"No, I like you too." 

"B-but-" 

"To be honest...I guess I want both of you...to share him with you. But, neither of you would really go for that, would you?" 

"Idiot! Don't put words in my mouth!" 

"!...mmm....ah, you-but-????" 

"I'm not used to sharing, but I guess I could make this an exception..." 

"You mean..you-!" 

"But we should probably find out what he thinks about it." 

"He'd never go for it..." 

"And how would you know? Have you ever asked him??" 

"..." 

"What are you waiting for? Go ask him!" 

"All right, but-" 

"Hey!" 

"You're coming with me! Maybe he'll be dazzled by double the beauty!" 

"..." 

"You're blushing again!" 

"If you want to dazzle him...we should bring some pie..." 

* * *

Kiyomisa: Well, there you go! I'd like to hear who you thought was speaking, and who they were talking about, 'cause though I feel I made it obvious, it may not be, I have no clue -_-' So please review! 


	2. Asking

Kiyomisa: Well, guess it wasn't too hard to guess after all! ^-^' So, since the first part worked so well, I decided to write the "asking" process. Hope you enjoy, and hope it makes as much sense to you as it does to me ^-^ 

* * *

"Ah! Apple Pie! My favorite!"

"Why are you just staring at it then?"

"Sorry, Hijiri, but...Hisoka never gives me sweets..." 

"You idiot! Who said _I_ had anything to do with it-ow!" 

"It was your idea!" 

"You didn't have to elbow me, I only suggested it as a joke..." 

Umm...you guys..." 

"You're still not eating it." 

"Eee! Sorry Hisoka!....mmpph...ah! Delicious!" 

"..." 

"..." 

"mmph, scrumpf....ah! Tayshtee!" 

"...Maybe gving him pie wasn't such a good idea after all..." 

"Well...at least he's not talking when he's eating, mostly. And besides, the sugar'll soften him up for the question." 

"? Keshion? Wha'keshion?" 

"For god's sake, _chew_ Tsuzuki!" 

"I couldn't _even_ understand that, what'd he say?" 

" I _said_, what question?" 

"..." 

"..." 

"Why are you two blushing?" 

"You ask him, 'jiri." 

"_You_ ask him, it was your idea!" 

"_My_ idea? You're the one who propositioned me!" 

"Well you wanted to _ask_ him!" 

"How else are we going to find out??" 

"Umm, guys?" 

"You know, you are _really_ irritating, Hisoka." 

"Heh, is that why you like me?" 

"What? Hijiri, you're blushing..." 

"I know!" 

"Eep!" 

"All right, Hisoka, I'll ask him. Tsuzuki, which one of us do you like better?" 

"Wha-?" 

"What!? That is _not_ the right question!" 

"Well _I_ wanna know which..." 

"The whole _point_ of a threesome is that you like _each_ of your partners!" 

"...Three...some???" 

"Ah..." 

"Way to go, 'soka..." 

"W-what do you mean, threesome?" 

"..." 

"..." 

"Guuuuuys...." 

"Well...we agreed that we both...well, love you, and that we like each other too...c'mon, help me out, 'soka!" 

"...Are you saying...you want to be in a threesome with me??" 

"...you could say that." 

"You don't sound very enthusiastic Hisoka." 

"..." 

"Oh c'mon Tsuzuki, you know he's not very good at admitting his feelings." 

"S-shut-up!" 

"Aw, you know you love me...mm?" 

"mmh...mmm..." 

"K-kiss-!!" 

"Heh, told you you loved me." 

"...jerk..." 

"He's so cute when he's blushing, don't you think so, 'zuki?" 

"!" 

"?" 

"?" 

"Tsuzuki?" 

"He's in shock...see? He's not even blinking." 

"...think the kiss did him in?" 

"I think the kiss nearly did _me_ in!" 

"Am I really that good?" 

"You ass!...?? Ts-Tsuzuki?" 

"I..." 

"?" 

"?" 

"Am..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"_The-luckiest_ shinigami in the whole afterlife!" 

"Aack!" 

"Eep!" 

"Hahahahaha!" 

"Y-you idiot! Put us down!" 

"You really want me! Both of you!" 

"...I think that's a yes." 

"...what the hell have I gotten myself into." 

* * *

Kiyomisa: Heh heh, poor Hisoka, he'll probably get overwhelmed by those two. Ah well. Now I have to go draw a fanart...he he he...see ya around peeps! 


End file.
